Nature Heals
by annarosenet
Summary: The Dalish Elf and Grey Warden, Jacinda, and the Antivan elf assassin, Zevran hang out in a forest, and Jacinda teaches Zevran something. Please R&R And its F!DalishxZevran. I don't own Dragon Age.


First Dragon Age I decided to do. I used to be obsessed with this game during my Junior and Senior year! Anyways… It is a little fan fic about Zevran and the Dalish elf (my OC Jacinda) Enjoy!

Nature Heals

"Oh you!" Jacinda squealed with laughter as Zevran started tickling her sides. The two elves decided to leave camp from everyone else to explore the forest. Well actually, Jacinda went out to explore, Zevran just followed, curiosity getting the better of him. He always felt intrigued with the Grey Warden. When Loghain and Arl Howe hired him to go kill the Grey Warden, he expected some ugly, burly woman who acted like a man, not a pretty and petite tan elf who is actually very feminine. It was hard fitting in at first since no one trusted him. Not that he could blame them since he did try killing them. Everyone glared at him, except Jacinda. Sure she was concise in her speech, and was at least a good two feet away from him at first, but now she allows him to be close.

Jacinda gently pushed Zevran away, and climbed up a fallen branch that leaned high up on a large oak tree, to observe the forest around her. She breathed in the forest air and closed her eyes. Zevran watched her wondering what was so great. Jacinda noticed this and asked, "What is it Zev?"

"Just wondering what you're doing," he replied back in his strong Antivan accent. "You seem to enjoy the forest a lot."

Jacinda smiled and climbed down the log to meet Zevran on the ground. "As a Dalish hunter, I need to observe a lot in order to find animals to hunt," She breathed in the air again. Zevran looked at her as if she is the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Then he glanced away quickly, he actually felt guilt, knowing that he is going to betray her in Denerim. "Also," Zevran looked back at Jacinda, this time staring into her gray-green eyes. "I feel better, just breathing in and just feeling the forest around me, you know?" She bent over a little with a playful smile and looked up at Zevran, who smiled in return.

"Unfortunately, no, Jaci, I don't," Zevran replied as he crossed his arms looking at Jacinda, who seemed to understand.

"I expected that answer from a city dweller" She stood back up at her full height. She gently takes Zevran's hand into hers and led him off to a large beautiful willow tree. Under the willow are some beautiful white and yellow lilies. Jacinda lets go of Zevran's hand, and went over to the lilies. She plucks a yellow lily out and sniffs it. Then she looks over her shoulder at Zevran and smiles. She turns to face him and walked to him, handing over the yellow lily.

"My, Jaci, is this your new weapon of choice?" Zevran asked playfully with a playful smirk. Jacinda giggles a little and shook her head.

"Yes, of course it is, I plan on destroying the arch demon with floral scents! Now take it and smell it!" Zevran obeyed and took the lily and sniffed it. He liked the scent; he looks back up at Jacinda, who is now grazing her fingers over the willow tree. Oh, how he wished for her to touch him like that. He quickly banished the thought. What's wrong with me he thought to himself. Normally I'll seduce her till she has to have me by now. However, Zevran felt something for this woman he never thought he'll ever felt, but he kept denying it. He normally would flirt till the woman or sometimes even men will have to sleep with him, but for some reason he pondered, he couldn't do that to his Grey Warden. Jacinda turned herself again to face Zevran, she knew right away that something was wrong. For she lost her easy smile and looked concerned. "Something wrong, Zev?" she asked gently.

"No, no, of course not! What on earth makes you think that!" Zevran forced a smile on his face.

"Well…" Jacinda trailed off then looked over at another tree with moss growing all over it. She looks back at Zevran with a serious look. "You've been very quiet lately, normally you don't shut up, but now, you're as quiet as Sten."

Zevran looked surprised at this. Sten? I'm as quiet as Sten? That's a little harsh. Considering that dude doesn't even smile! "Now, Grey Warden, that's a bit harsh don't you think? That Qunari doesn't even smile."

"I mean no offense by that comment; it was just the best analogy I could make. If you need to vent or anything, I'm here Zev."

Zevran looked at Jacinda with surprise; normally people would pry till the other breaks. It seems that Jacinda understands; that he doesn't like people who pry too much. This made Zevran want to say what's wrong. Again, he banished the thought. He didn't want to say what was troubling him; he didn't want to lose Jacinda. Jacinda looked concerned again, and then she a small smile spread across her lips.

"Whenever I'm sad; I'll go into the forest to breathe in the air and relax. I'll also explore the forest and observe all my surroundings. Whenever I look at a tree, I think about being steady, a rock, strength. When I see flowers I think about all the hidden beauty in this world. When I feel completely alone or lost I just look up into the night sky, see," she tilts her head back and points up into the starry night sky. Zevran also tilts his head back and looks up into the night sky amazed by how many stars were up there. Was there always this many stars he thought to himself. "I always saw those stars as my ancestors, my family, and friends. Sometimes I imagine my parents looking down upon me granting me their blessings to continue on," She looks back down and Zevran looks at Jacinda thinking she is even more beautiful than ever before. He actually felt like holding her in his arms and feeling content enough to do that. "I know it sounds silly," She looks up directly into Zevran's amber eyes. "But, I believe nature heals, I always feel able to move on after I see the beauty this world has to offer."

"I don't think it's silly at all, my Grey Warden, I fact, I think it was…beautiful." Zevran walked to Jacinda and embraced her. Jacinda hesitated at first, but she returned his embraced. Zevran strokes Jacinda's long raven hair and closed his eyes thinking over what she said. He opens his eyes again and looks down at the lilies thinking, nature does heal your soul.


End file.
